Sonic OVA 3: The Rise of Mecha Sonic
by Blade the Cyborg
Summary: Shard, Sonic, Metallix and Tails move to live in Knothole - a village where a bunch of Freedom Fighters are fighting against Robotnik, now known as Doctor Eggman. However, the scientist has much more planned for the blue speedster... How will the rest of the team react? And how will they defeat Eggman again before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1: The Village

**I don't expect this to be as good as my previous one, but I thought I'd write a sequel since you guys asked for one. I'll be adding some of the comic characters, too. So here it is, Sonic OVA 3!**

**Also, I will say that I own NO characters in this story. Metallix is not mine; he is just Metal Sonic 2.5 with the name of the Metal Sonic from 'Sonic the Comic' and the brotherhood of the Metallix. Therefore, this and the previous story are copyright to SEGA and Archie Comics, also the Fleetway Editions, which is now Egmont Magazines. **

_**Sonic OVA 3: The Rise of Mecha Sonic**_

**~Chapter 1: The Village~**

Previously, Sonic and Tails had been living in the wreckage of a plane alongside their two robotic buddies, Shard and Metallix. However, that day when they were all called to see the president, they were informed that a hut in a village had been built for them to stay in. It took the four six months to move out since they needed to pack and sort some other things out, like keeping Tails' plane in the Presidential House. When six months had finally passed and they were all ready to move, the group set off to find this village known as Knothole.

"Shard, are you sure we're going the right way?" Sonic asked, feeling as if Shard was reading the map wrong.

"I'm positively sure, Sonic," Shard responded, his eyes still glued to the map as he walked through the forest. He then stopped by a tree stump. "And… here we are!"

Sonic, Tails and Metallix all looked around, all at the same level of confusion.

"Um… we're in the middle of the forest," Tails confirmed.

Shard looked around. "Hm. So we are," he noticed.

Metallix snatched the map off him. "Give it here," he demanded, staring at it. He then gave some kind of death glare at Shard. "You idiot," he could only say, his voice seething with frustration.

"What?" Shard shrugged innocently.

"You've been reading the map upside-down the whole time!" Metallix revealed angrily, showing him the upside-down map, which he soon turned the right way up.

Sonic and Tails fell to the floor in a sitting position, back-to-back.

"Relax, Mex, I wasn't even following the map," Shard calmly assured. "I was using my scanner to find where the place was located." He tapped his eyes when he said that.

"Well then, you either put in the wrong location or your scanner is just terrible," Metallix stated.

"Oh, really?" Shard reacted, folding his arms. "Well then, why don't you look on _your_ scanner instead?"

"Fine," Metallix replied, searching the area on his scanner. He was confused at the results. "…It does say it's here," he announced.

"See? Who's got the terrible scanner now?" Shard asked, bragging that he was right.

Metallix just frowned at him.

Sonic then stood up. "Okay, guys, there must be something wrong here," he clarified.

"Maybe the village is surrounded by this force-field which makes it invisible!" Shard theorized.

"…I doubt that," Sonic responded.

"Then… Maybe it's floating above us?" Shard guessed again.

The other three looked up, seeing nothing. They looked back at him.

"No," Sonic answered.

Shard tapped his chin in thought, trying to guess again. He then had another theory. "It's underground!"

"Unlikely," Sonic replied.

"It got destroyed before we got here?"

"We'd be informed about that and there'd be traces of destruction."

"It was turned into trees!"

"Now you're just being stupid."

"Well, maybe it got shrunk by Eggman!"

"Highly unlikely."

Metallix just sighed, listening to Shard's ridiculous theories. He sat on the tree stump, bored, but suddenly found himself falling through it and down something like a slide.

The other three looked at the stump, silenced as they listened to Metallix fall down, his droned "Whoa…!" getting quieter until nothing else could be heard.

Shard walked up to the stump, lifting the 'lid' up. "…Mex? Are you okay?" he called down it, hearing his echo.

"I'm okay…!" Metallix replied, his voice sounding distant and more echoed. "I'm just chilling out in a pile of hay down here…!"

"Oh," Shard reacted. "Well, try not to get hay fever of anything, okay?"

Metallix's response was merely a frustrated growl.

Shard looked back at Sonic and Tails. "Let's go!" he exclaimed happily, jumping down the stump.

Sonic and Tails both looked at each other, shrugging, before finally jumping down after the immature robot.

…

Metallix was about to climb out of the hay pile, before hearing a familiar voice yelling "Weeeeeeee!" coming closer at an alarming rate.

"Aw, crud…" he reacted, before Shard fell on top of him.

Shard sat up. "That was awesome!" he cheered, looking around. He couldn't see Metallix anywhere. "Uh… Mex?"

Metallix pushed him off harshly, causing him to fall off the mountain of hay. "If I could breathe I would've been suffocating under there!" he snapped. He then heard two voices yelling "Whoa!" as he was. Metallix just frowned as both Sonic and Tails fell on top of him.

"Urgh… Tails? Are you alright, buddy?" Sonic asked.

"I'm okay, Sonic," Tails replied, flying off the pile.

Shard was just trying to hold back a laugh, finding it quite difficult.

"What? What's so funny?" Sonic asked, noticing that Shard was desperately trying to hold back a laugh.

Shard just fell onto his back, bursting out with laughter.

Sonic and Tails remained confused, until the pile of hay just seemed to get destroyed by something inside it, almost like an explosion happened. Sonic fell onto his front, looking back and seeing a rather annoyed Metallix with his red irises glowing brightly.

"Oh… Sorry, Metallix," Sonic apologized.

Metallix didn't even respond to that as his irises returned to normal. "I am NOT in a good mood today!" he stated.

"When _are_ you in a good mood?" Shard asked.

Metallix stared at him angrily. "I am seriously going to murder you," he announced.

"Watch what you're saying, little bro," Shard warned.

"It's funny how I'm the little one yet more mature than you," Metallix stated.

"Guys, guys, chill out," Sonic commanded, standing in between them both. "Let's just try and find our hut, okay?"

"Did you not realise that we just fell down a hole?" Metallix reminded.

"Well, the village is over there," Tails informed.

The three looked, and he was right.

Sonic looked at Metallix. "Good job, Mex," he praised. "You found the village."

"For the last time, my name is Metallix," Metallix reminded as he headed towards where their hut should have been with the others.

A brown squirrel with red hair then noticed them, smiling. "Hi there," she said. "You must be Sonic and Tails, right?"

"That's us," Sonic replied. "Don't forget Shard and Mex, though."

"It's Metallix!" Metallix groaned.

The squirrel looked at the other two. "Wow… I didn't expect them to be… well…"

"Good looking? Well, that's me, at least," Shard bragged smugly.

Metallix rolled his eyes.

"…Never mind," the squirrel responded, looking back at Sonic. "Anyway, I'm Princess Sally Acorn, but you can just call me Sally."

"Nice to meet you, Sally," Sonic replied.

"Come on, I'll show you around and introduce you to some of the Freedom Fighters," Sally said.

"Freedom Fighters?" Sonic repeated.

"We fight for freedom against Robotnik," Sally explained. "He wants to find Knothole and destroy it."

"Whoa, kinda extreme for him," Sonic pinioned. "When did this all start?"

"Recently," Sally answered.

"Oh," Sonic responded, feeling as if he had nothing else to say.

"So, wanna come and look around?" Sally advertised.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to know my surroundings better," Sonic finalized, scratching his ear.

"Come on; I'll introduce you to the Freedom Fighters," Sally confirmed, walking off.

Sonic turned to Tails. "C'mon, buddy, let's go," he said to him before catching up with Sally, Tails following.

"Oh, so we don't get a "let's go" or "come on, guys", do we?" Shard asked rhetorically, walking after them.

Metallix sighed as he shook his head, following his older brother and the two organics.

**~End of Chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Freedom Fighters

**~Chapter 2: The Freedom Fighters~**

Sally entered a large hut with the four newcomers. "Okay, guys. These people in here are the Freedom Fighters, and I'm sure you'll get along nicely with each other," she assured.

"Who wouldn't get along with such a handsome robot like me?" Shard asked rhetorically, making it look as if he half-lidded his eyes.

"Question: Were you this vain when Robotnik first created you?" Metallix asked his older brother.

"I wish I was," Shard answered him instantly, smiling in a proud yet sad way.

Metallix rolled his pixelated eyes.

"Let me just introduce you to some of the Freedom Fighters who I consider as my closest friends," Sally announced, heading off. The four followed.

First the group approached a purple-coloured walrus wearing a cap, looking focused on his job. He was working on trying to hack into something, presumably Eggman's network.

"Hey there, Rotor," Sally greeted.

"Hey, Sally," Rotor responded, turning around. He noticed the others with her. "I'm guessing these guys are the new 'fighters, right?"

"Yes, they are," Sally responded. "This here is Sonic, this is his buddy Tails, and the two robots at the back are Shard and Metallix. Metallix is the mature blue one while Shard is the immature and vain black and yellow one."

"I am not vain!" Shard argued, feeling and sounding offended, folding his arms. "I'm just… proud of the way I look, that's all…"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Anyway… I'm just showing these guys around, getting them to know a few people an all. You keep working on your data gathering, Rotor."

"Right, Princess," Rotor replied, turning around in his chair and getting on with what he was meant to be doing.

Sally then headed over to a well-dressed coyote practising his sword attacks, probably not aware that he might hit someone, but he was good and it was probably unlikely, anyway.

"This is Antoine," Sally introduced. "He was once a cowardly guy, also a little vain."

"I bet Shard might have gotten along with his past-self better," Sonic snickered.

"Not vain!" Shard repeated.

"…Anyway, since Antoine's busy with his skills, I'll introduce you to our half-roboticized friend," Sally informed, heading off. She led the others to another Mobian practising her martial arts on nothing, like Antoine was doing with his sword. She was a brown-furred rabbit with a robotic left arm and two robot legs, wearing a purple tank top.

"Guys, this is Bunnie," Sally introduced.

Unlike Antoine, Bunnie actually noticed the others, stopping her training and smiling. "Why, hi there, Sally-girl," she greeted, turning her attention to the others. "And hi there to you sugahs, too!"

"Yo, I'm Sonic, and this is Tails," Sonic introduced.

"Hi," Tails added sweetly.

"Aw, ain't you just the most adorable fox-kid?" Bunnie admired, considering Tails quite cute since he was young and like a kid to the rest.

Tails blushed a little, scratching his neck while smiling shyly.

Shard jumped to the front, introducing himself like the others had. "Hey, I'm Shard! And the blue version of me at the back is Metallix, but we all just call him Mex!"

"For the last time, Shard, I prefer to be called Metallix!" Metallix yelled from the back of the small group. The more he was called "Mex", the angrier he became.

"Why, I've never seen a robot with such a lively attitude," Bunnie complimented. "Did your creator make you this way, sugah?"

"No, I was created to be a bad guy at first…" Shard admitted. "You see, Robotnik created me to fight Sonic here, but then I overloaded with Sonic's personality, realising the wrong moves I was doing when I was commanded to destroy the Land of the Sky. I rescued the president and the old owl which accompanied him, but I had no time to move when a bit of debris knocked me into the lava below. Sonic tried to save me, but… I refused to be saved and allowed myself to be destroyed…"

"If you were destroyed, then how are you standin' here right now tellin' me about your past?" Bunnie asked, confused.

"Seven years from then I was found by an echidna named Knuckles, who's a friend of Sonic's. He took my chip from my remains, and after Tails revealed to him that it still had my data, Sonic requested for my return so that I could have a second chance," Shard continued. "I was brought back as an entirely new robot, but I needed my power gem to back-up my life data."

"Oh mah stars, I've never heard such a brave and tragic tale," Bunnie reacted.

"Eh, Mex has a similar story," Shard responded, for some reason scratching his metallic ear. He still seemed to have Sonic's personality lurking around in his system somewhere.

"Oh, you poor lil' things!" Bunnie said in a sympathetic way.

"Me? Little? Please don't say that," Shard reacted.

"Well, you act like you're little," Metallix corrected.

Shard frowned.

"So, Bunnie, how'd you get part-roboticized?" Sonic asked. "And if anything, how did you get out?"

"Oh, it's a long story, sugah," Bunnie responded, beginning her tale.

Shard, however, wasn't interested. Roboticization wasn't a huge deal for him, so he just looked around with his eyes for a while, until noticing a rather attractive lynx sitting atop a control panel, watching everyone. The black and yellow duplicate of Sonic seemed to be staring at her, until noticing the lynx return the gaze. Both the two seemed to walk up to each other nervously yet confidently.

"Hey there... I'm Shard," Shard greeted.

"I'm Nicole..." the lynx replied shyly, sounding a little computerized.

"I think my hardware just became software," Shard admitted.

Nicole giggled, taking that as a compliment.

"Yo, Shard! Ever heard of sticking with the group?" Sonic called.

"Oh, r-right, sorry!" Shard reacted, before turning his attention back to Nicole. "I-I've... gotta go. I'm being shown around by the princess and I don't want to get lost when they leave to explore the rest of the village. I'll see you later... Nicole." The playful 'bot then ran back to the others.

'_Wow... She's like a dream come true...' _Shard thought, stuck in a little walking trance for a while.

**~End of Chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Kidnap

**~Chapter 3: The Kidnap~**

Shard had decided to go and look around with Metallix once Sally had finished giving them a tour around the area. As usual, Shard was chatting non-stop while Metallix just listened painfully as he walked, about to have a system overload of rage towards his older brother.

"Don't you think this place is so cool?" Shard asked. "I think it is because it's got a lot of cool stuff and cool inhabitants. Even better – it's hidden! It's like there's some magic force field around it which makes it invisible! You know, like in The Smurfs! Y'know, that film with the little blue guys? Oh, man! Those little blue guys were such talented actors!"

"For the last time, Shard, those were CGI effects!" Metallix snapped at him. "A computer is controlling them on screen – they weren't actually there when the shots were being filmed!"

"Someone brainwashed them and turned them invisible?!" Shard gasped.

Metallix growled. "I would kill you right now if I wasn't on your side," he stated.

"What's stopping you from killing me and betraying your side?" Shard questioned.

"Because being evil would be an excuse for killing you," Metallix answered. "And killing you does nothing for me on this side. On the other side I might have got an award or something."

"Don't you mean 'reward'?" Shard corrected.

"Whatever!" Metallix barked. "Just shut up for one minute! Geez!"

Shard seemed to fall silent.

"Thank you!" Metallix thanked, continuing to get to know his bearings.

After a full minute, Shard was off again.

"Hey, Metallix! Can I get a reward for being silent for a minute?" Shard requested.

Metallix snarled in a frustrated manner just as he started to talk again.

…

"So, Sally, what's the latest news with the ol' butthead, anyway?" Sonic queried.

Sally let out a saddened sigh. "He's using his roboticizer to turn civilians into robots," she answered. "Some have already been lost to that machine, but others, like Bunnie, were lucky to escape. We need to shut down that technology for good."

"Is there a way to reverse that technology to turn roboticized Mobians back into regular Mobians?" the blue hedgehog queried.

"We're working on that," Sally responded. "We like to refer that process as derobotocizing. And if you want to know a shorter name for roboticized Mobians, we like to call them Robians."

"What about normal robots like Shard and Metallix? Are they also Robians?" asked Sonic.

"Advanced robots like them can be called Robians if they resemble a Mobian template," Sally replied. "Or you can stick to calling them whatever you did before."

"Usually Tails and I just call them hedgebots," Sonic shrugged. "Speaking of Tails, where is he?"

…

"I see. So the roboticizer's beam turns any living tissue and organs into working parts, but if a robot is thrown in then they cannot handle the pressure of being made any more robotic!" Tails worked out.

"Somethin' like that," Rotor responded, scratching his head. "I'm still trying to figure out how to reverse the process."

"I'll help you with that," Tails assured.

…

"He's probably with Rotor," Sally answered to Sonic's question.

"Heh heh. I thought I'd see them two getting along well," Sonic snickered. "Well, I'm off to go see what the two 'bots are doin'. Catch ya later, Sal!" He sped out of the hut in search of the two robots.

…

"I still don't get why pop music is more popular than techno. A bit of Daft Punk never killed anyone," Shard yapped. "Then again, I do have my, uh, guilty pleasures… I do listen to some of Jessie J's music and… er… One Direction and Justin Bieber…"

"Shut up! Just, shut up!" Metallix barked at Shard, losing it with the bee-coloured robot. "All I want to do is get to know the surroundings here and I'm finding it REALLY difficult with your constant yapping in my ears!"

"Whoa, bro, calm down," Shard muttered. "You really can be a grumpy bag of bolts, can't you?"

Metallix just switched off his hearing sensors, marching off ahead. Shard caught up with him. Yes, he did continue to be talkative, but to Metallix's luck, he didn't have to listen to a word he said.

Sonic skidded to a halt when he had reached the two. "Hey, guys. What' you up to?" he asked them.

"We were just looking around to try and get used to our environment," Shard answered.

Metallix, upon seeing Sonic, switched his hearing sensors back on. "Sonic, would you kindly teach my brother the meaning of silence?" he requested.

"Sorry, Mex, I'm not an expert on silence myself," Sonic snickered. "Anyway, since you guys are okay, I'm gonna look around the outskirts of the area. See ya!" He left in a flash of blue.

"I am NOT okay!" Metallix snapped.

"Aw, don't be like that, Mex, you'll stop quoting My Chemical Romance eventually," Shard responded, patting Metallix on the back.

Metallix gave a simple death glare to Shard, looking like he was about to rip his head off.

…

Sonic sped out of Knothole and rushed to the top of a tall tree, seeing Robotropolis in the distance. "Man, he built a new base quick," he noticed, seeing a new base where his old one once stood. It was thinner, that was for sure, but taller, too. It didn't have the same Eggmanness to it anymore, and actually had an intimidating look.

The blue hedgehog then dashed back down the tree's trunk, reaching the ground again, until…

BASH!

A hard hit to the head rendered him unconscious.

A violet-furred weasel grinned, approaching the knocked out hedgehog. "So this is the blue boy that ol' blubberbolts mentioned," he stated. "This was actually easier than I thought!" He tied Sonic up using some thick rope, placing him on the back of his Aerobike. The weasel/wolf hybrid sped off on his bike once he had started it up, taking Sonic with him.

**~End of Chapter~**


End file.
